


Contingency Plans

by stardreamer



Category: BUJOLD Lois McMaster - Works, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardreamer/pseuds/stardreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ImpSec isn't the only one that makes contingency plans. </p>
<p>Set shortly after <i>The Vor Game</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contingency Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [General Order 12387](https://archiveofourown.org/works/242796) by [GovCampbell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GovCampbell/pseuds/GovCampbell). 



The document is perfectly straightforward. _The bearer has done what has been done by my order and for the good of the Imperium._ And the date, and the signature, and the seal. Sealed with blood. 

"Keep it absolutely secret. If I... you'll know when to use it, and what for, and why. You're the only person I dare trust with this." 

"Sire! I can't--" 

"I request and require this." 

"Yes, Sire." A beat. "May I go?" 

"Yes... and thank you." 

When Countess Vorkosigan has gone, Gregor relaxes ever so slightly. There will be no more Yuris. This, he has sworn.

**Author's Note:**

> I swiped the wording of the General Pardon from the Changed World series by S.M. Stirling.


End file.
